<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes wide open by forgottenwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082450">eyes wide open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords'>forgottenwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>where you find comfort [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marijuana, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been over two years since they had come to terms with one another. How they felt about each other, even if the words were hard to say out loud. Even now, Mo couldn’t take his eyes off He Tian. The strong lines of his back and chest…<em>he was doomed</em>. </p><p>And oh so head over heels for the boy who had continued to change his whole perspective on the world. Too bad they were going to be alone for the weekend while his Mom went on a vacation to visit her mother. <em>Fuck he was so, so doomed</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>where you find comfort [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyy peeps! I hope everyone is surviving and safe during this pandemic! Unfortunately I did catch the virus from work so I was down for the count for the past week and a half, so I finally started writing this little two-shot I promised. </p><p>enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was moments like these that made him question why life was so cruel. </p><p>“Auntie! I hope you have a good trip, I’ll be sure to take good care of Little Mo.” </p><p>“Thank you Tian. You’ve been such a good friend to my son and I know you two won’t cause any trouble, right?”</p><p>Guan Shan wanted to face palm and groan at the same time. He Tian had his mother wrapped around his finger. But the harsh underlying tone at the last part of her statement still had him on edge. She could still scare him straight even though he was pretty much an adult at this point. It was still hard for him to let go of the irritation of how strange it was to let He Tian see the familiar aspect of his life. </p><p>He brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, “Yes Mum, we won’t get into any trouble.”</p><p>She smiled, the fine lines around her mouth and eyes creasing, his mom was still a beautiful lady.</p><p>Mo was glad she was able to feel safe enough to go visit his grandmother without worrying about him. She deserved a little break after all her hard work all these years. </p><p>Guan Shan paused for a minute before leaning in to hug her, still childlike in his movements even though he was inches taller than her at this point. Her arms were a comfort that he would never take for granted. </p><p>She pulled back and brought a hand to his cheek. </p><p>Her eyes were weary and reminiscent. </p><p>“I love you so much Guan Shan, you look so much like your Father dear. It’s hard to believe that you two will be graduating highschool next month.” </p><p>He fought back the initial shock and emotion at the mention of his dad, they didn’t talk about him as much as they used to. But the sentiment was clear and he smiled back at her. </p><p>His voice was soft in the silence of the apartment. “Thanks Mum. I hope you enjoy visiting Grandmother for the weekend, and yes...I will call everyday.”</p><p>She patted his cheek, “Good darling. I knew I raised you well.” </p><p>Backing away, he let her grab the small beige suitcase all packed by the door between her hands. He let her slip off her slippers into her boots and opened the door while she put her coat on. He Tian popped up behind him. His presence was hard to ignore.</p><p>“Have a good time Mrs. Mo, the car should be downstairs for you now.”</p><p>The elder lady smiled again, “Thank you very much He Tian, you didn’t have to go to such trouble just to escort me just a town over.” She winked, “But I’m sort of glad you did.”</p><p>Mo could feel his eye twitch as she waved goodbye.</p><p>“Have a good weekend boys, I’ll be back Monday morning to see you off for school.” </p><p>He waved back, “Bye Mum, tell Grandma I love her and hope she’s well.”</p><p>“I will darling. Don’t forget to lock the door after I leave!”</p><p>He couldn’t help but grin at her protectiveness after all this time. It was hard to watch her walk down the hall all alone, small bag wheeling behind her but he knew that it would be nice for her to visit her own Mum. He was so lucky to have her around all the time and felt like he should give back once and awhile. He’d brought up the subject of her going on a short vacation before, and had worked extra hours at his part time job to pay for it. She’d been originally reluctant to take up his offer, but <em>he’d</em> reluctantly promised that He Tian would stay over if it would help her not to worry. </p><p>The cruelty of the situation was only apparent when he shut and locked the door just as his mother had promised. </p><p>He Tian had his phone in hand, turning it back and forth. “Take out?”</p><p>Mo crossed his arms, “You don’t have to pay for food, there’s plenty in the fridge.”</p><p>“But Little Mo! You should be able to take a break too…”</p><p>This boy was out to eat his heart and it was hard to resist it. That was their whole charade. He Tian would goad him till he couldn’t take it anymore and then he’d lash back in retaliation. As much as he wanted to fight back at the moment, he thought it over and shrugged. </p><p>He’d leave the lashing back till later in the night, and it’d be nice not to have to cook for once. </p><p>Guan Shan walked over and snatched the phone from the other boy's hand, their hands touching for a brief moment. That was all it took for a spark to be lit between them. </p><p>“Fine. But I’m choosing so don’t complain.” </p><p>He Tian raised his other hand up, “Fine by me Momo.”</p><p>The redhead sighed while he walked to their modest living room, dialing the number for the local ramen shop down the street. He’d been wary of letting He Tian call him that nickname in public, but the other had learned to save it for when they were alone. He was just glad He Tian had restraint while around his Mother. He’d die if she ever heard that nickname come out of the other boy’s mouth. </p><p>As soon as he dialed there was an answer on the other line and he ordered for the both of them without hesitation. Neither of them were really picky with what they ate, that was always Jian Yi’s forte. <em>Had been</em> Jian Yi’s forte. </p><p>Guan Shan hung up the phone with a ‘thanks’ handing it over to He Tian as he sat down at the kitchen table. The thought of the blond boy brought somber thoughts, and a worry for their other friend who had taken his loss <em>hard</em>. Zhan sometimes seemed to be more stoic than He Tian, but it had been a struggle to help him through the disappearance of his best friend. He’d actually tried to invite the other boy over as well, but the brunette had just shook his head and muttered about being a ‘third wheel.’</p><p>Mo had given him the finger and walked away without a second glance, yelling on his way home ‘I’ll see you at school monday dickhead.’ </p><p>Now, he sort of wished he’d tried a bit harder to encourage the other boy to come over. But, he wasn’t one to willingly accept others help either, even if it was backed with good intentions. </p><p>A finger at the space between his eyebrows drew him from his thoughts. </p><p>“Little Mo, what did I tell you about frowning?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes in response as He Tian pulled a chair up to the table, lugging his book bag up off the floor. </p><p>Mo leaned back, arms crossed and was idly watching the muscles in He Tian’s arms flex and move as he unzipped his bag. The signature black T-shirt and track pants were a familiar staple in the boys closet, something he had never grown out of. </p><p>He was vaguely curious about what He Tian had brought as he unzipped his bag, if it was possible for the dark-haired boy to grow devil horns he would be wearing them at this moment.</p><p>“I have a surprise.”</p><p>Before he had a chance to ask what it was, He Tian pulled a bottle out of his bag, along with a couple silver cans. His mother would have his head if she knew about this, and he could no longer fight the urge to drag a hand over his face. </p><p>“Where did you get the booze? Wait. I don’t have to guess. Stolen from Bro’s secret stash?”</p><p>He Tian didn’t have the shame in him to look guilty, “Maybe. I got something better if you’re interested?”</p><p>Guan Shan fidgeted in his seat, the atmosphere of the apartment was starting to get heated as the sun shining through the balcony windows illuminated the kitchen. Alarms were running in his brain and the word ‘abort’ was tattooed behind his eyelids. This was treading uneasy water...but it had his pulse jump. There must have been a way to play along with the bastard...</p><p>His attempt at playing along wasn’t the only thing aborted as the doorbell rang, and He Tian jolted in his chair at the intrusion. </p><p>Mo pulled his wallet out and hastily went to pay the delivery man for the food while the other boy fetched some glasses and filled them with tap water. </p><p>It was an uncommonly quiet, but easy dinner as they passed containers between them. It was hard to keep his composure up. Just having He Tian in his house, the thought of them alone, together, was enough to have the heat in his body rising. As comfortable and familiar they were with each other now, the truth of the situation was starting to become a little clearer. </p><p>Even though Mo was the one to invite He Tian over (and the boy had been very surprised) it still just seemed like a regular night they’d have at the other boys apartment. It had been over two years since they had come to terms with one another. How they felt about each other, even if the words were hard to say out loud. Even now, Mo couldn’t take his eyes off He Tian. The strong lines of his back and chest…he was doomed.</p><p>And oh so head over heels for the boy who had continued to change his whole perspective on the world. Too bad they were going to be alone for the weekend while his Mom went on a vacation to visit her mother. <em>Fuck</em> he was so, so doomed. </p><p>He had to hastily wipe his mouth to make sure there was no drool hanging out of his mouth. The other boy was almost more distracting than the food. </p><p>Once they were done eating and finished packing away the leftovers, Mo sighed, placing the cups in the sink to wash before bed. </p><p>Turning back around, He was faced with a giddy He Tian.</p><p>The grin spread on his face, as he pulled what looked to be a cigarette out of his bag. It was perched within his fingertips, thicker at the top than the bottom and Mo instantly knew what he was looking at. </p><p>“Care to partake?” </p><p>…</p><p>“We should be doing homework you know.”</p><p>Golden light was shining of He Tian’s dark eyes, as he took a long drag and glanced across the town under the sun. They were on the fifteenth floor of the apartment building, standing on the enclosed balcony with the door sealed shut behind them. </p><p>Not that he hadn’t been seduced by the idea of getting high, it just felt <em>wrong</em>? Smoking in the house...technically? His Mother would definitely kill him if she knew, pay no mind to the liquor still sitting on the table. </p><p>The taller boy had him all worked up, antsy. Mo wanted to say so many things, but the words were drying up on his lips before he had a chance to speak. The end of the joint burned red, and He Tian slowly blew the smoke his way. </p><p>They were silent, still. It was hard with the upcoming graduation looming, and with the two year anniversary of Jian Yi’s disappearance coming up...It was hard not to be tense. </p><p>Guan Shan crossed and uncrossed his arms. </p><p>“You’re not a cat, stop looking so cagey.”</p><p>“I am not cagey.”</p><p>He Tian laughed “You totally are.”</p><p>He reached out his arm and Mo took the joint from his hand, careful not to burn his fingertips. </p><p>This was probably a bad idea, both of them getting stoned. It was nice though, peaceful. Something to calm the circling thoughts raging his mind. Looking into Tian’s eyes while taking his first drag was like coming home. </p><p>He Tian gazed at him with an unrelenting, unashamed intensity. His cheeks were painted faintly pink across his high cheekbones. </p><p>“You want to waste time talking about homework?”<br/>

Mo looked away at the statement, not wanting to be caught in his unease at the situation. Taking another drag, he gazed out at the city, watching cars and people walk along the streets. The familiar warm sensation started creeping up in his limbs, a slight cloudiness to his thoughts. </p><p>He wasn’t going to back down from there though, “Anything in particular you had on your mind?”</p><p>The other boy hummed, and Mo sneaked a peek as He Tian leant against the balcony railing, reaching out a hand as he passed the now half smoked joint. </p><p>“Just glad that you’re still by my side.”</p><p>Mo almost did a double take, watching as smoke filtered through the wind. His heartbeat pining in his chest.</p><p>“Fuck don’t say things like that out of nowhere.” </p><p>He Tian smiled faintly, “You were the one that asked.”</p><p>His palms felt clammy, and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. It looked like the anniversary of Jian Yi’s disappearance wasn’t only just on his mind. The blond had pretty much meddled enough in their lives that they were at the point they were today because of him. </p><p>“Well I did say I would never abandon you.”</p><p>Mo took a deep breath, willing the strange feeling building up to pass as he turned back towards the city. It wasn’t that Jian Yi had abandoned them or Zhan, it <em>was</em> a disappearance and his Mother had reported it to the police years ago. He knew that the other boy was probably thinking about what it would have been like if <em>he</em> had disappeared from his life instead. The thought was unsettling to say the least. With the shady business that Tian’s family was also involved in...what if He Tian had been the one to vanish? So suddenly and out of the blue? Especially after everything they’d been through…</p><p>A warm touch to the inside of his wrist startled him from his thoughts. </p><p>Said boy was standing much closer than before, eyes and cheeks red, but looking worried. He Tian threaded their hands together, giving a squeeze.</p><p>“You’re frowning again, I know nothing good comes from the thoughts you have when you frown…”</p><p>Damn him to hell, that boy was too perceptive for his own good. </p><p>It was hard to look him in the eyes, “I was just thinking about Jian Yi…”</p><p>He Tian’s stance softened, his shoulders falling and he let out a sigh. </p><p>“I was too. He’ll be back someday I’m sure.”</p><p>Mo nodded, wiggling his fingers in Tian’s grip. “One day…”</p><p>The high was starting to set in thick like molasses, a glossy haze coating his skin as he felt his heartbeat pick up thready under the others eyes. It was hard to sift through the shifting realization that things were going to change soon, they’d both be graduating and be going their separate ways. Maybe not completely separate, but it was a bridge in the distance. To jump off or cross was the question, he felt stuck, a lump at the back of his throat that hasn't budged for weeks. </p><p>Another soft touch to the side of his cheek and neck pulled his attention from the thoughts running around his brain. Mo glanced straight up into the gaze of his companion. Shit, was he frowning again?</p><p>He Tian was a force to be reckoned with, as much as it was to give as good as he got, Mo didn’t want to push him away anymore. It was too much effort, too much pain to withstand when they could just try and be at peace together. He didn’t want He Tian to mimic the shadow Jian Yi had left in Zhan’s life. Thinking about it made his head spin. </p><p>“You okay Little Mo?” He Tian whispered softly in the space between them. </p><p>The feel of the others hands upon his skin set him ablaze, a reminder of the empty apartment behind them and the uninterrupted time they were going to share for the next two days. He tried to fight the grin starting to pull at his lips, but couldn’t hold it for long. The promise of  touches to come was laying heavy in his stomach and he had to look away from the other boy. </p><p>He Tian quickly leaned in and pecked his cheek, taking him by surprise.</p><p>Tian lingered, warm breath by his ear, “You didn’t answer my question, but I think I know the answer.”</p><p>Guan Shan took a deep inhale, still feeling the slight burn of the smoke in his lungs. Making a split second decision, he backed away a tad before turning to face He Tian. Tian seemed to be just as affected by the weed as he did, the sparkle in his eye and grin on his face giving him the old boyish look that had initially charmed him. </p><p>“I’ll give you an answer.” </p><p>He Tian parted his lips to comment, but Mo beat him to it. </p><p>All it took was a crane of his neck and their lips were connected. A simple touch and the fire between them was lit. </p><p>Mo pulled back, “Clear?”</p><p>He Tian’s eyes were dark, his cheeks tinting at their short kiss. “Crystal.”</p><p>Things escalated from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am now corona free, and sorry for the wait guys, I've been working fulltime and apartment hunting so this was put on the backburner for a little bit. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason, when his mum had finally decided on leaving for the weekend he felt that nothing good was going to happen. A strange itch that resided at the back of his mind had him on edge days before her departure.</p><p>They say you reap what you sow, don’t they? Some shit like that?</p><p>He’d asked He Tian if he wanted to stay over, timid and slightly reluctant. The resounding grin that grew on his companions face made his cheeks heat up in response. He was...anxious. At the thought of them alone together, like they were planning some sneaky meet-up behind his mother's back. But she had been enthusiastically supportive of the idea, and now presently, he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. </p><p>Mo had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it and deal with the consequences. One such consequence, a terribly attractive boy on top of him, driving him crazy with want. </p><p>“Oh <em>god</em>.”</p><p>He Tian had him pressed against his bed, their bodies flush together. </p><p>A flame lit by a single kiss had turned into something so much more than he had expected. </p><p>Mo spread his legs, bracketing He Tian’s hips and pulling him in further. He Tian was holding himself up on his elbows, exhaling loudly into the bedroom. His hair was hanging in his face, and Mo couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the boy truly was. </p><p>They were both hot and excited, a stark contrast to the comfortable atmosphere of the room and how hard He Tian was against him. His face was hot, his whole body strung up so tight it felt like he was going to snap. Mo let out a sharp gasp as He Tian leaned down for a kiss, rubbing their hard ons together, the drag sending a sharp ping of pleasure up his body. </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Mo dragged his tongue along He Tian’s lower lip, eliciting another throaty groan from the other boy. </p><p>“...<em>Guan Shan</em>,” Tian breathed out as he pulled back, eyes shining and bright. </p><p>He sighed into the small space between them, “Fuck.”</p><p>There was a terracotta glaze permeating the atmosphere of his room, the feeling and sounds of He Tian touching him, his moaning echoing loud in the silence of the room. It was dizzying. </p><p>Mo let out a deep breath, biting his bottom lip as Tian regarded him with a warm smile, it sent shivers down his spine. God, the boy was gorgeous. He couldn’t help his thoughts, his body warm and pliant from the joint they shared. Everything was happening at such a slow pace, but time was slipping from his grasp. He wanted to hold onto this infuriating man and never let him go. </p><p>Steadily moving his hips, he watched as Tian sucked in a moan his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. Mo ran his hands up the other boys back, slipping his fingers underneath the fabric of his T-shirt. </p><p>“<em>Little Mo</em>…” </p><p>God. He would never get tired of the way his name sounded falling breathlessly from He Tian’s lips. </p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>The other boy's hip motions became slow and erratic, his hands clutching at the comforter underneath them. The growing warmth in his stomach had him chasing that high, that peak swelling with every thrust and movement between them. </p><p>“I’m not going to make it if you keep doing...<em>that</em>.”</p><p>Mo hummed, craning his neck to steal a kiss. “Doing what?” He asked, trying to be coy. </p><p>The way He Tian chased his lips as they split apart again was enough for him to keep him playful; the absolute wrecked look on his face and tense line of his muscles as Mo trailed his hands down Tian’s shoulder blades to the curve of his back was more than enough to continue his ministrations. Fuck if He Tian wasn’t alluring when he was hot and bothered, cock a hard line against his own, pressed into the crevice of his thighs. </p><p>He Tian sucked in a breath, “<em>That</em>. Just...being you, Little Mo.” </p><p>The words struck a heavy beat in his chest, the emotion behind it sending a spark through his whole body. This man truly loved him didn’t he? Mo swallowed thickly, pondering the events and charged relationship they’ve had for the past two years. </p><p>At first, he knew that He Tian had had some weird fascination with him. An ever growing annoyance in his day to day life. His actions had spoken for themselves at the time: this boy was an arrogant rich kid who thought he could get away with whatever he wanted, and Mo was a challenge for him. But it was easy to see how he changed in such a short period of time, sure Tian could still be an asshole, but his actions no longer had any malice or underlying meaning in them. He was just himself, a self-conscious teenager looking for a presence, a friend, to take away some of the loneliness and hurt caused by his absent family. It was something Mo cherished about the other boy, how he had come to be vulnerable with him, with Jian Yi and Zhan. Sure, they gave each other a hard time still, though it was more playful in nature then when they had first met. </p><p>It was hard to ignore how fast his heart rate picked up whenever the black-haired boy would call him ‘<em>Little Mo</em>’ or tease him about getting married.  Something that he couldn’t ignore hard turned into...this. Whatever this was. They hadn’t talked about their relationship, there were no labels really needed as to what they were in any case. The conversation was definitely on the horizon, with graduation coming up in the next couple weeks. What each of them were going to do afterwards…</p><p>Guan Shan knew that He Cheng had come to persuade him to join the ‘family business’ two weeks ago, as he had gotten a rather late night visit from an unsettled He Tian, a darkness present in his eyes he hadn’t seen in a long time. They had come so far and he wasn’t willing to let go just yet…not when they were finally on the same page. He also loved this boy, didn’t he? That was the one thing they’d also yet to admit to one another, and he wanted to cherish and savour the feeling for years to come. </p><p>The thought of them having a future filled him with a giddy anxiety, it was terrifying and hopeful at the same time. </p><p>And Fuck if he didn’t want to see such a wrecked face on Tian for the rest of his life. It was almost enough to make him come on the spot. </p><p>His hands tightened at their resting place on He Tian’s hips and all he could groan out in response was a soft “<em>Tian</em>.” </p><p>One word, one utterance of the other boys name was all it took for things to escalate between them. The shaky movement of their hips together slowed and became more focused, more deliberate. Each slide of their cocks together building until he couldn’t take it anymore. He took He Tian’s face in his palms and kissed him hard. The other boy let him take control, a moan humming in the back of his throat.</p><p>Mo knew Tian was close, and could tell by the way his arms were shaking at his sides and the way he let him lick into his mouth, biting his lower lip and soothing it with his tongue. Each rock of their hips a spark of pleasure he didn’t want to end. </p><p>A sudden stutter of He Tian’s thrusts and a low whine of his name in the back of the other boy's throat was all the indication he needed. </p><p>“Mo, fuck...I-I’m -”</p><p>Guan Shan bit his lip, fuck it was like the first time he’d ever made the other boy come. It had been elating and beautiful, watching him come in his pants as they rutted against one another on He Tian’s couch. </p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>...come for me?”</p><p>It was as if the air was stolen from his lungs as he watched Tian lose his composure, the others lips were parted, eyes wide and shining as he moved his hips a couple more times before gasping into the space between them. He let his head fall onto Mo’s shoulder, body shuddering with his release. </p><p>He wasn’t far behind, unable to resist how turned on he was from the sight of his lover coming on top of him. </p><p>Letting out a quiet moan into He Tian’s ear he rubbed his cock along the wet spot of the others sweatpants, hands clutching at the others back as he came just as messily into his pants. His whole body felt light and at ease, any semblance of anxiety or tenseness fading as he held onto Tian. </p><p>The other lifted his head and gave him a small smile before leaning in for a kiss, this one more tame and loving than the last. </p><p>“Mo, fuck. You...I…”</p><p>Guan Shan let out a huff of amusement, “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>He Tian let his head and body fall against him fully, a heavy warmth settling in. They should probably get up and change and clean up, but his eyes and limbs were heavy, yielding to the high that was still slightly present and the unwillingness to let go of the boy on top of him. It wasn’t often that they were able to enjoy moments like these, with both of them being so busy dealing with school. </p><p>For right now, they could just be. No immediate worries or tasks to complete, besides the homework due Monday morning, but that could wait. He knew they would find a way to make things work out in the future, they always did. With the rise and fall of He Tian’s chest against his own, he didn’t have any doubt in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>